mufc_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
Football records in England
League Records in this section refer to The Football League and the Premier League. '''Titles''' *'''Most League titles:''' 25, [[Manchester United]] *'''Most consecutive League titles:''' 6, [[Manchester United]] (2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18) '''Top-flight appearances''' *'''Most appearances:''' 114 seasons, Everton (1888–1930), (1931–1951), (1954–present) *'''Most consecutive seasons in top-flight:''' 90 seasons, Arsenal (1919–present, though no League football was played due to war between 1939 and 1945–46) '''Representation''' *'''Most participants from one place:''' During the season (1989–1990), London had eight entrants in the top-flight: Arsenal, Charlton Athletic, Chelsea, Crystal Palace, Millwall, QPR, Tottenham Hotspur, Wimbledon) '''Wins''' *'''Most wins overall''': 2110, Manchester United *'''Most wins in the top-flight overall''': 1803, Liverpool *'''Most wins at home overall''': 1349, Manchester United *'''Most wins at home in top-flight overall''': 1174, Everton *'''Most wins away overall''': 761, Manchester United *'''Most wins away in top-flight overall''': 638, Arsenal *'''Most wins in a season: '''36, Manchester United (Premier League, [[2014–15 Premier League|2014–15]]; final record '''P'''38 W36 D2 L0) *'''Most wins in a top flight season:''' 36, Manchester United (Premier League, [[2014–15 Premier League|2014–15]]; final record '''P'''38 W36 D2 L0) *'''Most consecutive wins:''' 29, Manchester United (Premier League between 4 March to 26 December 2015) *'''Most consecutive home wins:''' 32, Manchester United (Premier League from 26 March 2014 to 28 December 2015) *'''Most consecutive home wins top flight:''' 32, Manchester United (Premier League from 26 March 2014 to 28 December 2015) *'''Most consecutive away wins in top flight:''' 12, Arsenal (Premier League between March 3, 2013 and October 26, 2013) *'''Fewest wins in a season:''' 1, joint record: **Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08; final record P38 W1 D8 L29) **Loughborough (Second Division, 1899–1900 ; final record P34 W1 D6 L27) *'''100% home win record in a season''': **Sunderland (13 games; First Division, 1891–92) **Liverpool (14 games; Second Division, 1893–94) **Bury (15 games; Second Division, 1894–95) **Sheffield Wednesday (17 games; Second Division, 1899–1900) **Small Heath (17 games; Second Division, 1902–03) **Brentford (21 games; Third Division South, 1929–30) **Manchester United (19 games; Premier League, 2014–15) '''Draws''' *'''Most draws overall in the top flight''': 1069, Everton *'''Most draws in a season:''' 23, joint record: **Norwich City (from 42 games, First Division 1978–79) **Exeter City (from 46 games, Fourth Division, 1986–87) **Hartlepool United (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) **Cardiff City (from 46 games, Third Division 1997–98) *'''Most consecutive draws:''' 8: **Torquay United (Third Division, 1969–70) **Middlesbrough (Second Division, 1970–71) **Peterborough United (Fourth Division, 1971–72) **Birmingham City (Third Division, 1990–91) **Chesterfield (League One, 2005–06) **Southampton (Championship, 2005–06) **Swansea City (Championship, 2008–09) '''Losses''' *'''Most losses overall in the top flight: '''1470, Everton *'''Most losses in a season: '''34, Doncaster Rovers (Third Division, 1997–98; final record P46 W4 D8 L34) *'''Fewest losses in a season: '''0, joint record: **Preston North End (First Division, 1888–99; final record P22 W18 D4 L0) **Liverpool (Second Division, 1893–94; final record P28 W22 D6 L0) **Arsenal (Premier League, 2003–04; final record P38 W26 D12 L0) **Manchester United (Premier League, 2013–14; final record P38 W33 D5 L0) **Manchester United (Premier League, 2014–15; final record P38 W36 D2 L0) **Manchester United (Premier League, 2015–16; final record P38 W31 D7 L0) *'''Most consecutive losses: '''18, Darwen, 1898–99 (Second Division) '''Points''' *'''Most points overall in the top flight''': 5,377, Liverpool *'''Most points in a season (2 points for a win):''' 74, Lincoln City (Fourth Division, 1975–76) *'''Most points in a season (3 points for a win):''' 110, Manchester United (Premier League, 2014–15) *'''Most points in a season for a top-flight team (2 points for a win, 42 games):''' 68 (30 wins 8 draws), Liverpool (First Division, 1978–79) *'''Most points in a season for a top-flight team (3 points for a win, 38 games):''' 110 (36 wins 2 draws), Manchester United (Premier League, 2014–15) *'''Fewest points in a season (2 points for a win):''' 8, joint record: **Loughborough (Second Divison, 1899–1900) **Doncaster Rovers (Second Division, 1904–05) *'''Fewest points in a season (3 points for a win):''' 11, Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08) *'''Most points in a season while being relegated (2 points for a win):''' 41, Rotherham United (Third Division, 1972–73) *'''Most points in a season while being relegated (3 points for a win):''' 54, joint record: **Southend United (Third Division, 21st of 24; 1988–89) **Peterborough United (Championship, 22nd of 24; 2012–13) '''Games without a loss''' *'''Most consecutive league games without a loss:''' 126, Manchester United (Premier League, 12 May 2013 to 23 October 2016) *'''Most consecutive league games without a loss at home:''' 95, Manchester United (12 May 2013 to present) *'''Most consecutive league games without a loss away:''' 73, Manchester United (Premier League, 17 November 2012 to 23 October 2016) '''Games without a win''' *'''Most consecutive league games without a win:''' 38, Derby County (Premier League / Championship, 22 September 2007 to 13 September 2008) '''Goals''' *'''Most league goals scored in a season:''' 143, Manchester United (Premier League, 2013–14, 2014–15) *'''Most top-flight goals scored in a season: '''143, Manchester United (Premier League, 2013–14, 2014–15) *'''Most top flight goals scored in total:''' 6699, Everton *'''Most home league goals scored in a season:''' 87, Millwall (Third Division South, 1927–28) *'''Most away league goals scored in a season:''' 70, Manchester United (Premier League, 2013–14, 2017–18) *'''Most consecutive games scoring:''' 150, Manchester United (Premier League, 12 May 2013 to 24 April 2017) *'''Most consecutive games without scoring:''' 11, joint record: **Coventry City (Second Divsion, 1919–20) **Hartlepool United (Third Division, 1992–93) *'''First league goal awarded by goal-line technology:''' Scored by Edin Džeko in the 14th minute of the Premier eague game between Manchester City and Cardiff City on 18 January 2014. The game was officiated by Neil Swarbrick who consulted his watch when Cardiff defender Kevin McNaughton quickly cleared the ball away just after it entered the goal. '''Scorelines''' *'''Record win:''' 13–0, joint record: **Newcastle United 13–0 Newport County (Second Division, 5 October 1946) **Stockport County 13–0 Halifax Town (Third Division North, 6 January 1934) *'''Record win in top division:''' 12–0, joint record: **West Bromwich Albion 12–0 Darwen (First Division, 4 April 1892) **Nottingham Forest 12–0 Leicester Fosse (First Division, 21 March 1909) *'''Record away win:''' Port Vale 0–10 Sheffield United (Second Division, 10 December 1892) *'''Record away win in top division:''' by 8 goals, joint record **Wolverhampton Wanderers 0–8 West Bromwich Albion (First Division, 27 December 1893) **Newcastle United 1–9 Sunderland (First Divison, 5 December 1908) **Cardiff City 1–9 Wolverhampton Wanderers (First Division, 3 November 1955) **Swansea City 0–8 [[Manchester United]] (Premier League, 29 August 2015) *'''Most goals in a game:''' 17, Tranmere Rovers 13–4 Oldham Athletic (Third Division North, 26 December 1935) *'''Highest scoring draw:''' 6–6, joint record: **Leicester City 6–6 Arsenal (First Division, 21 April 1930) **Charlton Athletic 6–6 Middlesbrough (Second Division, 22 October 1960) *'''Most double figure league wins by a team:''' 5, Birmingham City **12–0 v Walsall, 17 December 1892 **10–2 v Manchester City, 17 March 1894 **10–1 v Blackpool, 2 March 1901 **12–0 v Doncaster Rovers, 11 April 1903 **11–1 v Glossop, 6 January 1915 (all Second Division) *'''Most goals scored by a losing side:''' 6 by Huddersfield losing 7–6 to Charlton Athletic (21 December 1957) '''Disciplinary''' *'''Most red cards in a single match:''' **5 joint: **Bradford City (3) ''v.'' Crawley Town (2) (27 March 2012) (all after the final whistle) **Chesterfield (2) ''v.'' Plymouth (3) (22 February 1997) **Wigan Athletic (1) ''v.'' Bristol City (4) (2 December 1997) **Exeter City (3) ''v.'' Cambridge United (2) (23 November 2002) *'''Most red cards in a career (individual):''' 13, joint record: **Roy McDonough (Colchester United, Exeter City, Southend United) **Steve Walsh (Wigan Athletic and Leicester City) *'''Fastest red card:''' 13 seconds, Kevin Pressman (Sheffield Wednesday v Wolverhampton Wanderers, 13 August 2000) *'''Fastest yellow card:''' 5 seconds, Vinnie Jones (Manchester City v Sheffield United, 21 March 1992) *'''Fastest red card for a substitute on the field of play:''' 0 seconds, joint record: **Walter Boyd (Swansea City, 12 March 2000), **Keith Gillespie (Sheffield United, 20 January 2007) Both players came on as a substitute and elbowed/pushed an opponent before the game had been restarted. '''Transfers''' *'''Highest transfer fee received:''' £142 million: **Philippe Coutinho, from Liverpool to FC Barcelona (7 January 2018) *'''Highest transfer fee paid:''' £125 million: **[[Cristiano Ronaldo]], from Real Madrid to Manchester United (5 August 2017) '''Individual records''' '''Appearances''' *'''Most championships won: '''14, Ryan Giggs (all with Manchester United) *'''Most career league appearances:''' 1,005 (849 in First Division), Peter Shilton (1966 to 1997) *'''Most career league appearances by an outfield player:''' 931, Tony Ford (1975 to 2002) *'''Most career league appearances at one club:''' 770, John Trollope (Swindon Town, 1960 to 1980) *'''Most career top flight league appearances at one club:''' 676, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 1991 to 2014) *'''Most career consecutive league appearances:''' 375, Harold Bell (Tranmere Rovers), 1946 to 1955 (401 consecutive club games including 26 FA Cup appearances) *'''Oldest player:''' Neil McBain, 51 years and 20 days (for New Brighton ''v.'' Hartlepool United, 1947) *'''Youngest player:''' Reuben Noble-Lazarus, 15 years and 45 days (for Barnsley ''v.'' Ipswich Town, 30 September 2008) '''Goals''' *'''Most career league goals:''' 434, Arthur Rowley (619 matches, for West Bromwich Albion, Fulham, Leicester City and Shrewsbury Town, 1946 to 1965) *'''Most career top-flight goals:''' 357, Jimmy Greaves (516 matches, for Chelsea, Tottenham and West Ham United, 1957 to 1971) *'''Most consecutive top flight league matches scored in:''' 12, Jimmy Dunne, for Sheffield United between 24 October 1931 and 1 January 1932, 18 goals in all. *'''Most goals in a season:''' 60, Dixie Dean (39 matches, for Everton, 1927–28) *'''Most goals in a game:''' 10, Joe Payne (for Luton Town ''v.'' Bristol Rovers, 13 April 1936) *'''Most goals in a top flight game:''' 7, Ted Drake for Arsenal ''v.'' Aston Villa, 14 December 1935) *'''Fastest goal:''' 3.5 seconds, Colin Cowperthwait (for Barrow ''v.'' Ketting Town, 1979) *'''Fastest goal on a League debut:''' 7 seconds, Freddy Eastwood (for Southend United ''v.'' Swansea City, 16 October 2004) *'''Fastest hat-trick (time between first and third goals):''' 2 minutes 20 seconds, James Hayter (for AFC Bournemouth ''v.'' Wrexham, 23 February 2004) *'''Fastest goal by a substitute:''' 1.8 seconds, Nicklas Bendtner (for Arsenal ''v.'' Tottenham Hotspur, 22 December 2007) *'''Most own goals in one season:''' 5, Bobby Stuart (Middlesbrough, 1934–35) *'''Most hat-tricks in one season:''' 9, George Camsell (Middlesbrough, 1926–27) *'''Most career hat-tricks:''' 37, Dixie Dean (Tranmere Rovers, Everton, 1923–1937) *'''Longest goalkeeping run without conceding a goal:''' 1,317 minutes, [[David de Gea]] (for Manchester United, [[2014–15 Manchester United F.C. season|2014–15]]) *'''Youngest goalscorer:''' Ronnie Dix, 15 years and 180 days (for Bristol Rovers ''v.'' Norwich City, 3 March 1928) *'''Youngest top-flight goalscorer:''' Jason Dozzell, 16 years and 57 days (for Ipswich Town ''v.'' Coventry City, February 1984) *'''Youngest hat-trick goalscorer: '''Trevor Francis, 16 years and 317 days (for Birmingham City ''v.'' Bolton Wanderers, 20 February 1971) '''All-time top scorers''' FA Cup List of English record winners of elite competitions '''Ongoing competitions'''=